Blends of poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) and polycarbonate are generally known for molding purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,631, 4,123,473 and 4,230,656 specifically disclose such blends.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,473 and 4,230,656 disclose transparent sheets produced from poly(ethylene terephthalate)/polycarbonate blends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,631 discloses the use of a degraded polycarbonate resin to deliver an antiblock resin to a poly(ethylene terephthalate) extruded sheet.
No known prior art references discuss the use of the PET/polycarbonate blends in combination with polycaprolactone for preparing a concentrate to improve the drop impact resistance of containers extrusion blow molded from a high molecular weight poly(ethylene terephthalate).
Despite considerable efforts in this area of technology, a need still exists for PET/polycarbonate/polycaprolactone blends which are useful in preparing a concentrate in order to improve the drop impact resistance of containers extrusion blow molded from a high molecular weight PET.